Plot
So this will be the place where we'll have an overview of the major events that have already taken place in the RP. It will probably be a work in progress for quite a while, since it will take time to get an overview of all events, and summarize each one. Feel free to edit this, as we can use all the help we can get! Events in chronological order. Normal Italics indicate posts made at the same time as the event they are under, but do not contain content relevant to the event. This is incomplete. It would be great if an older member could add to this list! In the Beginning, Ryou had a Gun... ...and alot of free time... :It seems that the original mews aren't around any more, and the cafe's being run by a new set of mew-mews. Lessons in Self-defense Mission One is Introduced :The mews demonstrate their new weapons and attacks by defeating enemies. This marks the introduction of the 'Generic Enemy', a disturbing and rather pedophile-like foe that is completely black with rudimentary white facial features. Needless to say, the Generic Enemies get repeatedly owned. : : Mew Candycorn, Mew Mandarin, Mew Poppyseed, Mew Popcorn (Poppukon), Mew Snow-cone, Mew Licorice, Mew Torte, Mew Blueberry (Mirtillo), Mew Vanilla (Banira), Mew Yamamomo, Mew Chocolat, Mew Cotton Candy (Kotokandi), Mew Peach (Momo), Mew Guava, Mew Chokeberry, Mew Avocado, Mew Tomato, Mew Lychee, Mew Grape, Mew Starapple, Mew Fried Chicken (Furaido Chikin), Mew German Chocolate (Schokolade), Mew Paskha, Mew Potato, Mew Hoagie, Mew Mango, Mew Daiquiri, Mew Mochi, Mew Peep, Mew Sugar apped. Croissant (alien), Crepe (alien) apped. Advert Attack Mission Two is Introduced :In which obnoxious advertising is introduced. The goal of the mission is to deliver a slogan promoting the role play. Notably, this illustrated that Croissant is severely outnumbered. Mew Tomato's Attempt at Negotiation :The first try at diplomatic talks by Mew Tomato. She voices her want to be on good terms for once, however Croissant bluntly declines, as he is a jerk stating that their ideals are too different. He offers her a place in the aliens' ranks, but she refuses as well. Negotiations are at a standstill and tears fall. : : Mew Passionsweet, Mew Frosting, Mew Dewberry apped. Valentine's Day - The Praline Chocolate Cake Fiasco Mille-feuille (alien) apped. The Fight on Tokyo Tower A Test of Strength :After Mew Poppukon proclaims humans the stronger race, Croissant and Mille set out to prove her wrong with a cliched battle atop Tokyo Tower. Conversation and taunting are made from both sides, and Mille displays his baking skills by attempting to convert Mew Oriibu with homemade cookies. Fighting occurs, and at some point Mew Mirtillo manages to knock off Croissant's perscription sunglasses. Oriibu finds and dons the glasses, resulting in hilarious crack involving rainbow laser beams and Power Puff Girls. In the end, Oriibu begins to harbor his greatest fear: 'glassesperson'. : : Mew Pineapple apped Azur Framboise (alien), Eclair (alien), Candy (alien) apped. Alien Pizza Party Azur takes time to smell the roses. Guava returns. Mew and Alien Swap Meme, Voice Meme Mew Popsicle, Mew Caramel apped. Azur and Kin sneak into school. In Which Kana's Soul is Taken :The day begins with the Mews (and various other humans who never appear again and shall remain nameless as a result) attending a spring festival at a shrine. Unknown to them, though, Croissant, Eclair, and Azur are there as well, waiting for the right time to strike. As random extra-girl number two prays to a statue for good luck in love, Eclair fuses a parasite alien into the statue to transform it into a Chimera Anima reminiscent of a nine-tailed fox demon. The crowd proceeds to panic as the girl is captured by one of the fox's tails and Croissant and Azur look on, waiting in case they need to provide backup. :Mew Dewberry, a solo Mew, is the first to transform and confront Eclair and the Chimera as Leia, Kin, and Tai seek out places to transform and join the fray. (Mew Caramel transforms and tries to help as well, but oocly, hasn't been accepted yet and thus doesn't do anything else for the duration of the event.) Mew Mirtillo is the second to transform and joins Mew Dewberry, and after the two exchange greetings (read: "Being late isn't fashionable when people could be killed, you know! Ugh, like, whatever. You're here already so you can like, try to be useful." "Well it's like hard to like be on time when the place is crowded with people!") proceed to fight the ninetails. :Meanwhile, Kin and Tai run into each other, and after a brief discussion Kin agrees to babysit his sister, Kana, so he can transform into Mew Avocado and join the fight. Croissant watches them talk and - unknown to them - follows Kin and Kana as they attempt to get off the shrine grounds and away from the fight. Tai finds a place to transform and, as Mew Avocado, comments on how ugly the Chimera Anima is. :With Mew Mirtillo and Mew Avocado joining in as backup, Eclair tells Azur to join in the fight and fuse her own Chimera Anima. After some reluctance - since she doesn't want to fight Tai - she fuses a parasite alien into a nearby cardinal, which ends up becoming really big and scary. The cardinal and the ninetails attack in tandem just as Mew Oriibu and Mew Tomato arrive on the scene. Mew Mirtillo wounds the ninetails but has to dodge quickly to avoid getting injured by the cardinal, which sends her stumbling into Mew Dewberry (who then says that this is why she doesn't work in teams, which prompts Mew Mirtillo to inform her that she doesn't work in teams because all she does is complain... and then to inform her that she loves her necklace). :Mew Tomato then lulls the ninetails and the cardinal (and, by accident, Mew Avocado) into slumber, which kinda-sorta pisses Eclair off. Eclair proceeds to throw a dagger at her as she is explaining to the other Mews that they need to attack their enemies at the same time to keep them from getting back up, interrupting her. Mew Tomato catches the dagger and tells her not to interfere as Azur lands near Mew Avocado. However, before she can do anything else, Eclair yells for her to fuse another Chimera Anima and the two of them fuse a fly Chimera and a rat Chimera respectively. :Mew Tomato and Mew Oriibu fire off their attacks and finish off the first two enemies, but before anything else can happen, Croissant decides to end the spectacle. He warps in front of the fleeing Kin and Kana and grabs the human girl, causing Kin to transform to try to stop him and Azur to stop in her tracks to demand to know what he's doing. She gets her answer as he extracts her soul and shoves her back to Mew Pineapple. Azur and the Mews are appalled (and Mew Tomato remarks that she expected better from a foe). :Azur refuses to be a part of this, informs them that their actions are "wrong," and draws her weapon, intending to fight them. Eclair sics the fly Chimera on the Mews (it, however, doesn't do anything, most likely because its brain isn't very large) and hurls a knife at Azur's face, cutting her cheek. The two then proceed to have a midair knife fight which ends after Croissant warps away (avoiding an attack by Mew Tomato) and Eclair follows him. The Mews and Azur are devastated at their defeat and react accordingly. Mew Dewberry asks if this means they didn't win, and turns down a request to join the team which was given since they obviously need her help. :As Mew Dewberry leaves, Guava shows up in her pajamas, having seen the battle on the news. Azur explains the situation to her and Guava tells them she has an idea as to how to get the soul back, requesting their assistance. Azur agrees to warp them onto the alien base and Guava transforms as the other Mews prepare themselves. Mew Avocado wakes up, which forces Azur to tell him what happened to his sister. He initially doesn't believe her, but as it sinks in, he starts to cry. :He and Mew Pineapple turn back to human and split off to gather supplies for the stealth mission - he to get food, Kin to get a first-aid kit. When they're gone, Mew Mirtillo and Azur discuss treason punishments such as the death sentence and getting ears cut off. Tai and Kin return a little later, and Azur slips up and calls Tai by his human name, prompting a discussion about the aliens stalking them, and a headache for Azur. Kin transforms back to her Mew form as Mew Mirtillo volunteers to stay behind, take Kana home, and watch over her while they're gone, saying that she'll come back soon with some rope for them. Mew Pineapple suddenly remembers something and also takes off. :Azur and Tai talk about how the aliens might use his anger about Kana's soul being taken against him, and Azur says she won't let them hurt him any more - and Tai feels guilty about having fallen asleep, because he "might have been able to stop it" from happening. As he is feeling guilty, Candy appears, with Mew Mirtillo (and her rope) not far behind. :Candy explains that she is going to help them once they're in the base (because she is strongly against violence against children of any species due to a traumatic event in her childhood). Mew Poppukon shows up as she's talking, and after a back-and-forth conversation about why she'd be willing to help them at risk to herself, they agree to accept her help - though she also warns them that she wasn't making any promises not to hurt any of them, either. Towards the end of this, Pineapple returns with some good-luck charms to help them make it through the mission alive. :With a general idea of what they intend to do in place, the Mews steel themselves for the invasion as Azur and Candy make their own preparations... :(...obviously, I suck at making things concise. Feel free to re-summarize if this is way too long. I also suck at naming sections, so if you come up with something better, change it please!) : : Mirtillo's Backstory Azur's Defection :After the fiasco at the spring festival, Azur is disillusioned by her former comrades and warps up to the base to officially make it clear that she is no longer on their side, telling the Superior that what they do is wrong, and there is no denying that. She manages to get out of there without getting killed, which is really fortunate since she still needs to bring the Mews up so they can retrieve Kana's soul. :She returns to earth to gather the Mews who intend to go to the base, and ends up bringing Mew Guava, Mew Avocado, Mew Poppukon, Mew Pineapple, Mew Oriibu, and Mew Candycorn. :Her actions in allowing the Mews to enter the alien base makes her betrayal official. : : Mew Skittles apped Blue is the Best Color Ever! Crack Alien Base Invasion :Our protagonists arrive at the alien base, albeit a bit nervous. They plot to grab Kana's soul and teleport home. Candy appears, looking worse for wear, explaining that her cousin Sushi beat her, leaving the Mews down one ally. Azur, upset, talks about the possibility of her death, but Guava exclaims that no one is going to die. After mellowing down, Guava offers to scout, and leaves the group. Meanwhile, Croissant and Eclair are woken up by a potential intruder alarm. Back with the Mews, they decide to split up into pairs and Kin goes to find Guava. Guava meanwhile has found a light, and thinking it is Kana's soul, reaches out to grab it. Unfortunately for her, it's Croissant's alarm; it turns out she snuck into the sleeping quarters instead. Cue awkward silence! Croissant attacks Guava, while Poppy gets antsy, Kin is lost, and Tai and Azur have a shoujo moment. Oriibu uses Burst Wave to locate Kin, and a bit further down, Guava fighting Croissant. (Also, jokes about Croissant being a pedo and sleeping with Kana's soul.) :Tai runs off to Croissant's room, but is captured and tied up by Eclair. Eclair disguises herself as Tai and manages to trick Guava. Kin finds Tai tied up and unbinds him, leading to much blushing between the two. Azur finds them, and looks none too pleased. Eclair took Tai's clothes, so he's stuck wearing her outfit, skirt and all. Tai and Kin go off to help Guava, while Azur is left to her own devices. With Oriibu, plot device Sushi appears. Cannoli stops Kin and Tai, managing to trip the latter with her bo. Kin and Cannoli duke it out, ending with a pile, Kin being tenta'd, and Cottage Cheese on top of her head. Cannoli teleports them to Croissant's room, meanwhile Azur finds Kotte and they continue on as well. With Sushi and Oriibu, Sushi suggests sending out burst waves that affect everyone, and Oriibu listens, effectively screwing things up by entertaining himself. Loads of people faint, Sushi proves to be an entertainment-seeker, and the Mews eventually GTFO with the soul in tow. : : Cannoli (alien) apped Mew Coconut apped The Tropical Trio is Born How Leia and Monet Met Captain Planet Crack Mew Mora apped Beach Time! :Monet and Leia are on a date at the beach, Dewberry's reading under an umbrella like the elegant BAMF she is, and Kin drags Tai into the water. Azur, Amber, and Kotte are there, seagulls stole Poppy's food, and Tomato's trying to drown. Guava's inching her way out of the changing rooms, Tai and Kin race in the water, and Leia and Monet go get ice cream (ironically, Monet orders a blueberry popsicle). With Guava... it's attack of the Generic Enemies! She shrieks and falcon pawnches him, and Choke arrives to save the day with a door to the generic enemy's face. Tai and Kin get watermelon, Leia and Monet find out that the other is is mew, and Coco teaches Guava and Choke hula. : : Yamamomo takes a nap (on the Cafe floor). Kin and Kylie are neighbors Azur gets kicked out from home... Revamp Berry memes Mew Pepper, Mew Cucumber apped Kimchi (alien) apped Mirtillo waits with Kana's body... Mew Macadamia, Mew Boysenberry, Mew Creme apped Character Heights Kin throws a Sleepover Party : Kin invites Mirtillo, Skittles, Frosting, Sugar, Mac, Dew, Mora, Avo, and Guava to a sleepover party to relax and get to know each other. As usual, drama ensues. It starts with an innocent game of truth or dare -- until Mora goes to get the door, letting Creme and Cherri in. To Cherri's surprise, everyone still has clothes on. Of course, some vodka will fix that right up. Dew leaves, Guava arrives, and there is DRUNKENNESS APLENTY. : : Cannoli requests an Alien meeting/Candy defects :Cannoli asks her comrades to gather, as it seems Tomato's defected and asked to join the aliens. Eclair believes Tomato could be an asset if its proven she won't go traitor. Candy is for accepting the Mew, while Croissant is silent. Eclair and Cannoli say they will abide by Croissant's decision, and he decides that Tomato cannot be trusted. Candy laughs, saying that if Tomato is working independently, she'll join her. Candy defects for the hell of it and proceeds to anger everyone and taunt Croissant. Croissant lashes out, almost beheading Candy before she teleports off. New enemy, getto da ze! Cannoli is upset, thinking her calling the meeting caused this. Croissant comforts her, and Eclair says that it's neither of their faults before she goes to write up the report. : : Candy offers to be an Ally to the Mews I hate everything about you! - Tai & Kin Confess Ganache (alien), Mew Cherri (redo?), Mew Lilikoi apped The Cafe Mew Mew Easter Special : Pepper shows off his pervy side, and makes Mora have an emotional meltdown. The Generic Enemies are being pedos, Dewberry temps as a worker, and threatens people with her high heels. It also turns out that pedos are big tippers. Just a normal holiday at Café Hooters Mew Mew. : : Playboy Bunny memes Generic Enemies stage a bank robbery! :Pineapple and Tomato chase down the bank robbers; Tomato defeats her target easily with her lullaby attack, but Kin has a harder time when a robber points his gun at her. Forced to use Pineapple Storm, she defeats him (and may or may not have killed him). Kotte runs into a robber as well, quite literally. : : Tomato & Kin talk Character Birthdays Kin has "that" dream again Jumanji :Guava finds a strange old board game hidden in some corner. The workers at Cafe Mew Mew are bored. What ensues is good, old-fashion trauma. : : Mew Syrup apped Cafe Easter Egg Hunt 10 Facts Memes Mew Nectarine apped Leia's 17th Birthday Wardrobe Memes When Mating Seasons Coincide In Hot Water Trouble at the Hot Springs :Mews and Aliens and a Chimera anima made of the hot-spring owner! You would have to look to the anime to find a fight worthy of this quality action! : : Mew Dragonfruit, Mew Banana, Mew Mummyberry, Mew Cheese, Yuan & Li, Toffee, Sodo apped Lingerie memes Kin gives Tai a bento at his school Sparring Tournament :Pineapple sets up some 3 on 3 matches to practice cooperating in teams. The teams - Team Tropical vs. Team Delicious Vikings, and Team mmmBerries vs. Team Coffee. : : Learning about bad fanfiction Mission : Does our Boss have a frills fetish? Some ahem, Special Doushinji TeMM Porn Mewsic memes Kyle & Chloe? (human), Boka (human) apped Guava apologizes to Choke with cake Mew Cabbage apped Cafe Mew Mew Bar Opens :Cherri /ahem/ persuades /ahem/ Ryou to open the cafe in the evening to a more "mature" crowd. Of course, there is a cute new uniform to go with the new shifts. Many a false ID is abused in order to take advantage of this. : : Mew Kori, Mew Hazelnut (redo) apped Alien Attack on Tokyo Subway System :The aliens unleash a devastating 4-prong attack on the people of Tokyo. They've hijacked three trains and are planning on colliding them with a high-energy plant bulb to cause mayhem, toxic spores, and all that good stuff. Coco and Neku try to save Sodo and stop Cannoli's train, but fail. Mummyberry, Mirtillo, Toffee, and Guava attempt to stop Eclair's train, but they fail as well. On Croissant's train, the Mews have better luck. Banana and Lilikoi try to stop the chimera inside the train, while Boysenberry, Tomato, and Croissant talk on top of the roof. Lilikoi explodes some things with her water attack and makes the train malfunction. Cherri, Boysenberry, and Tomato combine attacks and manage to stop the train. (And so begins Croissant's infamous bad luck streak.) And dun dun dun, Tomato recognizes Boysenberry is Kana! :Ganache is plant-sitting the bulb when Tomato, Cherri, and Boysenberry arrive. He transforms a rat while the two trains collide into the bulb. The Mews begin to dig out survivors and plan out how to stop the bulb, when the aliens arrive. Meanwhile, the cars collapse on Poppy and Kotte who were digging out survivors. : : Mandarine (human) apped Mews on a Cruise :Ryou is persuaded to offer his own cruise ship for a two-week vacation group training session. : : Shopping trip - Max-Out Ryou's Credit Card! Mew Cinnamon apped Train Wreck Finish - Rescue Kotte & Poppy Preparation : : Chat Swimsuit Memes Packing Memes Kin Sneaks Out Ganache and Eclair Flashback Train station Memorial Mew Apricot, Mew Slushie apped Boarding & Boat Activities : : Jacuzzi Security Cameras - Ryou is a creeper A Stow-away! - Kana breaks up the loving couple! Shooting Stars - Tomato & Poppy rp Poolside with Mora, with Kin Mew Quenepa, Mew Milk, Alex (human) apped I choose you! - Pokemon crack Kata & Tomato's Pseudo-Date Cherri + Booze = Bad situation Fancy Dinner - The ChokeXGuava Confession! Poolside with Quenepa & Cherri Child Memes Azur vs. Kin - Boy Troubles Power Pendant, Activate! aka. Bastardization ala MMP memes Shipwrecked Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale... :The ship is caught in a storm and it's passengers forced to take to life boats when it takes on water. After a night of being tossed about, the mews wash up on a deserted island, apparently somewhere near Australia? Guava puts her house wife skills to work, clearing out a cave for shelter. Poppukon becomes frustrated by her injured status. Neku gets a sunburn. Tai and Kin have a huge fight, and break up. Subsequently, Kin chops off her hair for absolutely no reason. Cherri steps on Alex the waiter's feelings. Slushie find a cave with a dead pilot beastie skeleton and spiders in it. Azur goes schizo on Kin. : : Mew Parfait, Mew Starfruit, Mew Ramune apped Delicious Pocky (discontinuous?) Mew Gurepu, Tofu (alien) apped MoradaXTomato/Croissant's secret heartbreak (This is discontinuous... not sure how to label it) Mew Papaya, Meringue (alien), Sushi (alien), Madeleine (alien) apped Tsuchino-san um, worries for her children. Kana and Tai are not playing extreme hide and seek. Lost and Found The Kidnapping of Poppukon/Exploration of Ancient Alien Ruins - Part 1 :An ancient ruin is found on the deserted island! And what a strange coincidence, it seems to belong to the alien's predecessors! Of course, the mews dive into exploring it. That is rather difficult, though, since only Kin, Leia and Tomato can see in the dark. But NOTHING can stop Leia from finding the treasure! :While most everyone is getting lost inside, Poppukon is left alone and without her pendant when the aliens decide to materialize. After making her panic, the aliens decide to capture and bring her back to base. By the time Tai and Kana make it outside, Poppy's screams have died out and nothing is left but her crutches. : : Dewberry visits Sodo in the hospital. Croissant & the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day The Ruins - Part 2 & 3 :The mews continue to explore, and get separated (many times) in the dark. Tai and Kana tell the others of Poppukon's disappearance. When everyone finally gets back together (and out of random holes in the floor), they continue on, only to encounter Croissant, who is standing watch for his comrades while they retrieve the ruin's relics. There is a brief battle. Croissant, overwhelmed by 9 adversaries, is finally subdued by Choke's guitar.He does manage to knock Kin's pendant away and injure her, though. While being tied up by Neku's string, he reveals that his comrades have taken an "interest" in Poppukon. The mews decide to use Croissant an a hostage and continue on. : : Mew Persimmon, Mew Paprika, Mew Courgette, Mew Yuzu, Mew Kurai Chokoreeto apped between Parts 2&3 Mew Imo, Mew Masala, Mew Durian, Mew Sencha, Mew Honeydew, Tiramisu (alien), Mew French Toast, RuRu (mascot), Mew Pretzel, Mew Passionfruit apped after Part 3 A Message From the Past The Ruins - Final Act :The group comes to a room lit by a strange control panel. Despite uncertainties from others, Mirtillo and Pineapple have fun playing with the alien computer. Using Croissant's reading skillz, they bring up an ancient recording. :The recording is made by an oracle, one of alien's ancestors. She foresaw the end of her civilization, due to the planet's hostility. Some refugees escaped into space, but many fell into despair and joined their savior Deep Blue in an act of suicide. The Oracle also foresaw that this planet would be inhabited again, and left this message as a warning. :Immediately after the recording's end, a guardian Chimera anima bursts out from the mural above the consule. It wounds Pineapple's head severely, and knocks Mirtillo unconscious against the wall. Sugar is also wounded while attacking and Candy reveals her presence, to Croissant's dismay. Attacks have little effect, seeing as the Chirema anima can heal itself. Neku, having encountered Mew Aqua several times before, identifies this as the cause of the "feeling" resonating from the anima (and it's healing ability). However, no one else can validated this theory as they cannot feel the Mew Aqua. :Candy slaps the tied-up Croissant while Neku restrains the anima with her weapon. When Kana defends Croissant by insulting Candy, Candy refuses to fight. Guava attacks again. The mews strategize - maybe separating the mew aqua from the anima can defeat it? Croissant, Tomato and Guava "philosophize" on the nature of war and friendship. Azur shows up and Avocado is immediately hostile to her. Pineapple wakes up to see Satan. Just as Neku's string fails (and causes her to injure herself), Azur's attack causes the anima to temporally pause. Using Azur's knife and the Ribbon Guava Flurry, the mew aqua is finally freed from the Chirema anima. :The Oracle appears again and asks the group if they are willing to restore the planet. As everyone lays their hands together, the Mew Aqua is released. Everyone is healed, though some are unconscious, the oracle disappears and Croissant is recaptured. : : Mew Nightshade, Mew Beet, Mew Plum (re-app), Mew Jackfruit, Zeppola (alien) apped It's a Bird, It's a Plane...Wait, It Actually IS a Plane... Masala & Sencha Tea's Airshow Tour Finale :A small crowd gathers at Tokyo Park for Masala and Sencha's airshow. Dewberry is annoyed at the mass of people milling about, Miellat and Parfait join the crowd, as do Paprika and her friends, Atropo, Beet, Puretsu, Li and Yuan, Perdu, and Starfruit. Starfruit slaps Atropo after mistaking him for a pervert, Puretsu flirts with Li, Beet meets Yuan, and the French-speaking Trio is born. Aaaand, then Madeleine's huge chimera frog sludge-vomits on everyone. Perdu reveals his Mew form to Parfait, and Atropo, Beet, and Dew transform, assumedly beating the chimera. : : Kulfi (alien), Snickerdoodle (alien), Mew Toast apped Alien research into Earthling cuisine... SushiXBoysenberry crack So...What Do We Do Now? In which everyone is sick of eating fish and Candy makes a suggestion. :Kana is in tears at the thought of being stuck on the island. Natalie suggest a sing-a-long, but is taken out by a coconut (again). Neku comforts Kana, while Tai admires her um, birthday present. The group is about to have dinner (fish again), when Candy suggests warping off the island with her. The group discusses warping to Poppy's location, but no one but Croissant knows where that is. Obviously, he doesn't feel like cooperating with the Mews. The discussion ends without any decisions made. : : Truly the Worst Birthday in the World The Melancholy of Poppukon Shiomami :An exhausted Poppukon sits imprisoned in a cage. A few aliens come for a 'visit', and much staring ensues between Poppukon and them. Cannoli remarks that the human is boring and odd-looking, to which Poppukon counters with a jab to the aliens' appearance, specifically at their elf ears. Kulfi is not amused and threatens to cut off Poppukon's own ears for another insulting comment. Mille muses that cutting out her tongue would be more efficient. :Poppukon and Mille engage in a short battle of sarcasm and he bluffs by asking his comrades for a sharp weapon to cut out her tongue with. Kulfi supplies her chakram, but before any morbidity can occur, Madeleine bursts in. She reasons that without her tongue, Poppukon would not be able to tell them anything; though Cannoli counters that she doesn't believe the mew would ever talk. There is talk about the cleanliness of human sewer systems and Mille and Poppukon argue yet again. Mille remarks on the humans' ridiculous treatment of the planet while Poppukon admits their mistakes, but defends what humans have accomplished in reversing pollution. Mille shows that he is a fascist jerk and they part on hostile terms. :Tiramisu appears with water for Poppukon, and Snickerdoodle questions whether or not it is allowed. Misu explains that they cannot let the human die, as they are not a cruel race. Snickerdoodle thinks otherwise, Tofu agrees that they have the right to be cruel, and Kimchi brandishes her intimidating spiked mace. Cannoli interjects, ordering no harm to come to Poppukon as the mew is needed for her plan. Poppukon wants no part in this, but is told she has no choice in the matter. Despite Snickerdoodle's inquiries, Cannoli refuses to reveal her intents, leaving poor Poppukon's future ominous. : : "Like a Boss" Awesomeness Mirtillo wakes up. Mille-feuille returns Report to the Boss - Alien De-Briefing Leia and Kin talk about Satan Mew Candycane, Mew Tapioca apped So...Let's Do Something Neku holds a vote and puts her birthday present to good use. :Still wearing her birthday coconut bra, Neku decides to be assertive and lead the group discussion to a decision. Croissant, being an enemy, could not be brought back to the Mew's base. So the Mews voted whether they wanted to go with Candy, stay on the island with Croissant or were indifferent to the matter. Tomato, Neku and Kana vote to go with Candy; Tai, Kin, Gurepu, Skittles and Choke decide to stay; and Monet and Leia are neutral. The girls pack and leave, promising to bring back help. Croissant is relieved to see his most violent enemies go, and Kin makes a request to go hunting, but is denied by Lord of the Flies logic. : : Mew Daikon, Soba (alien), Mew Parmesan apped Ramune & World Record Attempt #45 Cosplay Memes Sorry, Closed Till Further Notice - Mngmt. ...back in Tokyo... :Suddenly warping into Tokyo causes Neku a little vertigo, but the others seem fine. They have to threaten to knock down the door to get Ryou Shirogane to open it, though. While the group is busy exclaiming "Where have you been?!", a young girl wanders over, hoping the cafe is open. She hears some things she probably shouldn't before Ryou shuts the door. :Inside Neku collapses on a table, while Ryou drags the story from Kana. Everyone agrees that the exchange needs to happen as soon as possible, and Candy agrees to contact Sushi, her cousin, though she can't promise he'll listen. Kana takes over the negotiations when Sushi appears, prepared to transform if it's necessary to convince him. But Sushi seems willing to pass on the message. :Meanwhile, Ryou notices a "spy" peeking through the window. Neku volunteers to take care of it. Outside, she drags the girl from earlier from her hiding spot in the bushes. Initially Neku is confused at the girl's now cat-like ears. However, she recognizes a certain mark on the girl's face. Inside Kana and Sushi exchange conditions of the prisoners. Before he leaves, Sushi reveals that he has recognized Kana as Mew Boysenberry! Fortunately no one but Ryou witnesses this. :Neku then comes back inside, with the girl who has just identified herself as Parmesan. Apparently she is a new mew-mew. With her patience finally drained, Neku proceeds to throw a fit at Ryou, irrationally blaming him for all the trouble she's suffered. She isn't as good at arguing as Leia though, and Ryou manages to turn her fit of rage into a self directed, guilt-weighted depression. :The group moves to the basement as they attempt to track down the island where the others are located. : : I spy with my little eye... Chokoreeto Crack RP Azur asks why Kin seems to be mad at her... - this could possibly be expanded into a heading Crack Extreme OOC post-of-doom Macho Man! Iri's B-Day Gift Bundt (alien) apped Miellat Open RP Holding a Strategy Meeting Sushi Delivers the Hostage Exchange Information to his Comrades :After his negotiation with Kana, Sushi plays the role of messenger, declaring to his comrades he has interesting news. Snickerdoodle and Eclair urge him to tell, which he does: "The Mews have Croissant. And they want a trade." Snickerdoodle is ecstatic at the prospect of their comrade's release, however Eclair sees this as a possible trap. While Mille would like to see Croissant returned safely, he is reminded of Cannoli's plan for their prisoner. Sushi acknowledges the possibility of a trap, however adds if the exchange goes well, that an immediate attack on the mews is possible. He then questions Mille about Cannoli's 'plan', however nobody appears to know the details but Cannoli herself. Sushi wishes to speak to Cannoli about this and Eclair teleports away to retrieve her. :Eclair reappears with Cannoli in tow and Sushi questions her about her plan. He also mentions another unpredictable factor: Candy. To recruit her to their side would increase their chances of victory. Mille, jerk that he is, is intrigued at the prospect of utilizing her strategic intelligence; but to convince her will be a difficult task. Sushi mumbles that they would need to do more than simply forgive Candy for her defection, implying that Candy wishes for acceptance. Mille, however, is doubtful they can give her either. :Cannoli is reluctant to reveal her plan, distrustful of some of her comrades. She gives a general idea of it though -- testing the limitations of Chimera Anima. Eclair muses that they may be able to use the plan to their advantage during the prisoner exchange and asks Cannoli to reveal more. Cannoli states that the extraction of the mew's soul is involved, and with Poppukon's weakened state, it will be easier to take it. Eclair adds that the mental relief of being returned to her friends would also make Poppukon more vulnerable, and suggests the fusion occur after they return her. Sushi also agrees and recalls that Candy had a plan similar to this, but to put a inconspicuous, parasite-infused soul back into a mew's body. Cannoli looks irritated at this, stating that would be impossible, and furthermore, she doesn't care about what plans a traitor has formulated. Eclair voices her opinion that re-employing Candy would be too great a risk, and after some consideration, Mille agrees that the risks outweigh the benefits. Afterward, Mille and Sushi plot evil plots for the Tokyo Bay ambush. : : : Tai's Birthday, Natalie's Birthday, and Cannoli's birthday pass (rather uneventfully) Mew Kappuke-ki Parapara, app pending Tiramisu & her Bow and Arrow Mille and Croissant Sparring Practice 2nd Star to the Right... Croissant stargazes and is interrupted by many curious Mews : Croissant is spending his time as prisoner looking up at the night sky, when Gurepu and Mirtillo find him. Guava pops up with dinner, and the edibility of the island's fish is questioned. Kin manages to startle Croissant, and Skittles joins in the stargazing. Gurepu makes references to 'Le Petit Prince', and it turns out Croissant was searching for his home planet among the stars. : : Quickly, to the Batcave! Plotting in the dark Cafe basement : Ryou is in the dark with Neku, Kana, and Parmesan, trying to find the location of the island. They conclude from a reliable source (a seagull) that the island is near Australia, and Kana knows that it isn't part of an island chain. Masala turns up, needing to use the restroom, and promptly crashes down the basement stairs. Daikon shows up as well, intending to throttle Ryou for turning her into a Mew. Ryou micromanages like a boss, meaning he and Kana stay in the basement to search for the island while poor Neku herds Masala and Parmesan upstairs. : : Reference point for Kin's cycle Mew Lemon, Mew Pepper, Mew Pumpkin apped Puretsu returns Ramune's glasses Fanservice Memes Neku patches up Masala Monet gets a haircut DNA and Costume Swap Meme Skittles's birthday passes Location GET da ze! Ryou finally finds the location of the island, the taxi ride, and plane rp : Ryou finds where the other mews have been stranded, and Neku rejoices that she doesn't have to live with Ryou anymore. Neku and Kana are all packed up and ready to go when Daikon shows up, pissed that no one's given her an explanation as to why she a Mew. After being told to wait until the others are rescued, she decides that she's tagging along as well. They take a taxi to Shibuya station, and Ryou offers the driver a tripled fare if he can get them there in less than five minutes. Meanwhile, Neku tries to burn a hole in Ryou's head. Later they begin to board the plane, and it turns out that Masala tagged along after hearing the word 'plane'. (And the pilot, for some inexplicable reason, looks remarkably like a generic enemy.) : : Cannoli pokes and prods at Poppy Those on the island complain Mew Marzipan, Mew Mikan, Mew Kohlrabi, Olive (alien), Ketsueki (human) apped Ramune's Sweet Lolita Tea Hut Ramune shows Tapioca around Tokyo Island Lagoon Bath Crack Couples 2.0 Perdu offers to teach Parfait Japanese Monet's Birthday passes Self-Mew Meme Once Upon a Time... In which Mirtillo writes in sand, Croissant is misunderstood, and the plane arrives. : "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess of blueberries. Princess Blueberry had many royal and important friends, like Lady Pineapple, Duchess Guava, and Sir Chokeberry. But not everyone in the land of Mew Mew loved the princess. There was an evil warlock by the name of Ryou. He wanted the princess for himself, but she had a hot boyfriend already, Popsicle, the Penguin Prince. So, for Princess Blueberry's 17th birthday, he sent out his retarded helper, Avocado. There he planted free cruise tickets for Princess Blueberry and friends. The next day Princess Blueberry set sail with her friends and the retarded Avocado who was there on stalking orders. But the cruise was a death trap. Ryou planned to kill the princess by having the ship crash. Which it did. And they all starved to death because Ryou's evil. The End." : Mirtillo takes out her frustrations by writing in the sand, then proceeds to try and stab it. Croissant turns up behind her and grabs the stick before she can, making her unnerved. They chat and Mirtillo wonders why Choke is just laying in the sand, eventually leading to a misunderstanding about Croissant's sexuality. To this, the plane arrives. Ryou steps off the plane, Tillo and Croissant stop arguing, and people cry hysterically from joy. Meanwhile, Croissant is exasperated that they see this as a hardship. Ryou treats Croissant with civility and informs him of the exchange that will occur. Gurepu expresses her wanting to stay on the island a while longer, and Ryou has to convince her to leave. Everyone gets on the plane and they're FINALLY OFF THE ISLAND. Ryou and Coco argue Sodo waits in front of the café Poppy is harassed by the aliens. Again. Plane ride to Tokyo Mew Carrot, Mew Holly apped Petite Tegaki Mew Mew Sushi and Kana go to school Tomato's gift to Morada Merry Christmas to All Christmas in the café. : Neku arrives at the café on Christmas, bearing gifts for everyone, while Ryou is in the kitchen, likely mangling some Christmas cookies. Gurepu gives out candy while Chokoreeto is being a flirt as usual, and Neku and Amber share their love of baking. Mirtillo arrives with gifts as well, and it's stated that Avo and Kana are grounded for 6 months. More gift-giving occurs, and Croissant wonders what all the commotion is about. Skittles and Kohlrabi in the park Amber bakes in the kitchen Soba meets Puretsu Yuan and Li at the café Winter Formal Ryou leaves on business Ryou returns and Mirtillo paints the café blue Crack pairings Voice Baton Mew Mirliton, Mew Salt apped R2010 Ruru introduced, and Ryou does the unthinkable: he gives out bonuses. : Ryou introduces R2010, or Ruru, a robot similar to Masha. He can locate new Mews, aliens, chimera, and Mew aqua. Ruru will be rotated among the team, generally for three days. Also, it appears the apocalypse has come, because Ryou's finally folded and is giving the Mews a raise. He announces that new Mews will be joining the team, and Mirtillo comments on how creepy the audio and video recording features on Ruru are. Marzipan pistolwhips a Yakuza Coco walks in late to work Shio and Ryou play video games Qi Qiao Jie (Happy Valentine's Day) Valentine's Day/Chinese New Year event. : Café Mew Mew hosts a raffle in honor of Valentine's Day and Chinese New Year: reach into the mouth of a tiger statue to claim a ping pong ball; the color corresponds to the prize. Unbeknownst to the patrons, the statue will also scan them, and if recognized as Mews or potential Mews, a golden ping pong ball will drop into their hand and they will then be brought to Ryou. How sneaky of them. : The day begins with a winding, loooong line, much to the café staff's shock. Paprika and Dewberry wait in line. Ramune spots Rika and presents her with a valentine. Rika seems a bit embarassed, but accepts. Ramune goes to greet Chokeberry and Yamamomo, and gives a valentine to the latter. Courgette peeks around a wall, annoyed at having to work. Shio and Pepper arrive, as does Marzipan. Neku continues to supervise the raffle, and also drags Courgette in to help. To Neku's surprise, a Yakuza boss arrives, asking for a table. Slightly nervous, she asks Chokeberry to escort him. Puretsu vandalizes the raffle sign outside, to Neku's extreme irritation. A witness to the crime, Marzipan watches, and is slightly bewildered when Puretsu signals for her silence. Tai arrives, dressed in drag and badly done makeup to hide from his mother. Unfortunately for him, Neku collides into him and ropes him into working. : It is finally Rika's turn, and she draws a gold ping pong ball. After waiting at the table Neku had provided her with, Pepper draws as well. Despite her brother's wishes for a free cake, she draws a golden ball. Neku asks Amber to watch over the raffle as she escorts the two girls to Ryou. She asks for their names and if they had noticed a new mark on their bodies; both girls have. As they pass Shio, he notices the gold ball in Pepper's hand and goes into overprotective brother mode. He begins (very obviously) tailing the trio and has a small spat with Amber. Both Rika and Pepper begin to regret drawing gold. The trio meets with Ryou, who decides to wait for a few more "winners" to arrive, so he will not have to explain more than once. Rika, unnerved by the situation, bluntly asks to use to restroom. Neku escorts her, but suddenly, Rika bolts and runs away! Neku attempts to run after her, but is too slow; however, Kin spots Rika running and tackles her to the floor. Kin apologizes and askes Rika why she was running, to which Rika accuses the staff of being a cult who marks their prospective members in the night. Kin denies this and asks Rika to wait for Ryou's explanation. Pepper though, has already deduced Ryou's explanation. At the back table, the Yakuza boss calls for a menu, forcing Tai over. Despite using menus to block his face, Choke recognizes him. The situation turns awkward for the two, while the Yakuza boss sits confused. : Seeing no harm, Marzipan decides to draw a ball and gets a gold one. She immediately begins to regret her decision when Amber tells her that she must meet the owner now. Yama drags Ramune over to the raffle, and she agrees to participate, hoping for a keychain. Ramune draws a golden ball as well. Amber congratulates the two and calls for Neku to come to the front; however, too busy chasing Rika, she does not come. Amber decides to take them to Ryou herself, and Courgette offers to supervise the raffle in her place. Amber asks for their names, and Ramune introduces herself wholeheartedly while Marzipan uses her brother's name. Courgette calls over Puretsu, who also draws a golden ball. Distressed and overwhelmed, Neku arrives at the front to see who has been calling her. Meanwhile, Parfait draws a gold ball, Beet is seen at the café, Kin convinces Paprika to head back to Ryou, and the awkwardness between Choke and Avo continues. Monet and Leia's Valentines Schoko returns, Guava returns Kin and Azur squabble Mew Passionfruit' re-apped, Mew Blackberry, Mew Curry, Financier (alien), Lucas (human) apped'' Ryou has a gun... again '''Inductions spanning several parts. :Ryou begins by asking the new recruits to give their names, then asking if they are aware of Tokyo Mew Mew. Ramune excitedly asks if the special prize is to meet the Mews, causing Puretsu to become excited at the prospect of meeting 'hot superhero chicks', Marzipan to bluntly decline, and Paprika to reply that it sounds like something from out of a shojo manga. Ryou corrects their presumtions, telling them that they are actually part of (or soon to be part of) Tokyo Mew Mew. Shio rushes in, raegin' that Ryou turned his kid sister into a Mew. Rika is hesitant about the whole thing, saying that she isn't magical or cute, though Shio and Puretsu interrupt that she's plenty cute. Ramune is ecstatic at the new news, though Marzi coldly refuses. Ryou tries to convince her, BOSS 2 BOSS, and in the meantime calls Puretsu up and injects him with the gun. :Rika transforms into Mew form and Ryou asks the others to transform like she did, making her embarrassed. Ryou hands the others their pendants and Marzi attempts to leave while the others are occupied. Puretsu asks where she's going and follows her, while Rika attempts to walk in her outfit's heels and promptly crashes on top of Puretsu and Marzi. Rika blushes red in embarrassment while Puretsu playfully teases her. Meanwhile, Ryou and Shio snark at one another while Pepper totally ignores the crash and transforms into Mew form. :The three get up from the pileup and Ryou hands them their pendants, saying that after they try to transform they can leave if they wish. Marzi irritatedly accepts the deal and to her surprise, transforms, revealing boobs her actual gender. Neku comes in, confused but bearing tea and cake. Marzi demands to know how to revert back to human form, and Puretsu is at a loss for words and awkwardly apologizes. He then transforms and mentally deems his Mew form (and horns) stupid. Ryou breezily reprimands Marzi for her rudeness and tells all the new Mews how to transform back. Marzi retaliates against his snark by almost stabbing Ryou's neck with her Mew weapon, then promptly atempts to leave again. Puretsu blurts out for Marzi to wait, though he doesn't know what to say. He settles for asking why she's pretending to be a man, saying that it's a waste for someone so pretty to be hiding it. Marzi isn't flattered and becomes annoyed by him poking his nose in her business. She yanks the boy closer by the collar and threatens him Mafia-style. Meanwhile, Neku watches this and starts silently freaking out. Financier meets a tiger How toasters work Ryou doesn't want to pick up chicks Shio is late to work, again Poppy tells the aliens jokes Finn, Morada, and Olive at the café Schoko at the beach Puretsu and Rika in the rain Mirtillo attempts to strangle Shio Mirtillo and Neku study with Ryou Mew Cassis apped, Macaron (alien) apped Team Up! Are You Up For It? Ryou splits the Mews into five specialized teams :Some Spice is Nice (Speed-based, close-to-mid ranged offense): Leader -- Monet. Members -- Mirtillo, Kin, Gurepu, Masala, Sencha, Paprika, Pepper, Kotte. :Fire and Water (Balanced offensive led by more defensive attackers): Leader -- Avocado. Members -- Parfait, Perdu, Brûlée, Courgette, Coco, Neku. :More Power Plz (Defensive, stamina based, slower moving): Leader -- Tomato. Members -- Yamamomo, Caramel, Skittles, Puretsu, Ramune, Kohlrabi. :Special Support (Defensive, creative problem solvers and support-based): Leader -- Guava. Members -- Sugar, Schoko, Kana, Cassis, Persimmon, Yuzu. :Black Ops (Grungy, no mercy fighting): Leader -- Chokeberry. Members -- Marzipan, Beet, Passionfruit, Curry, Kori, Shio. More Power Plz Meeting :Puretsu calls together a meeting for his team. Tomato arrives, hesitantly stating that she is the leader of the team. Kohlrabi and Amber show up as well, and the four introduce themselves to each other. Amber asks why Puretsu, who's not the leader, called together a meeting. He replies that he heard something about a rescue and capture the flag. Both Amber and Tomato ask him to elaborate on the latter event, and Puretsu relays that he heard capture the flag was a bonding activity and training for the new groups. Apparently, this all relates to rescuing 'some chick' and to the giant blue elf in the café's backroom. Mew Rhubarb apped, Mew Loquat apped, Dango (alien) apped, Chinsuko (alien) apped, Mew Caramel reapped, Candy (alien) reapped Alien mini apps Amber makes everyone sweets Croissant's nap is interrupted Aliens do group recon Meringue launches a rogue attack Mirtillo grooms Croissant Like a Boss: Take Two Panty & Stocking With Gaterbelt Meme Halloween Chibi Chain Skittles, Avo, and Cassis in a coffee shop Puretsu and Ramune have ice cream in the park New Rules / Purge Perdu pondering over teams Naked (joke) Baton Christmas Break Out Croissant escapes from the backroom :Taking advantage of rush hour at the café, Croissant escapes from the backroom and heads to Ryou's lab. According to his past observations, he might be able to recover a para para Ruru previously captured. But before he can continue, he's spotted by Schoko who is looking for Ryou. Schoko asks if Ryou was interrogating Croissant, to which the alien replies he was not. After a brief pause, he asks whether Ryou actually plans to question him. Schoko does not comply and answer, but instead asks how Croissant escaped from the backroom. Croissant replies that he has no obligation to be compliant beyond his own safety. Unintimidated, he adds that furthermore, Schoko is weak and alone. Schoko acknowledges this, but counters that he got Croissant here and he can keep him here as well. Croissant corrects that it was Guava that placed the dampener on him and tries to ditch Schoko. :Undeterred, Schoko hops onto Croissant's back and resolves to annoy him for the time being. Croissant is just about to forcibly remove Schoko when he realizes that if he manages to recover a para para, he could use him to escape. Croissant allows Schoko to stay on his back, but this just causes Schoko to say he'll probably leave soon. Croissant prompts him to leave, reasoning that it wouldn't take much effort to seclude another human. However, at that moment, Paprika and Coco appear, hindering the Commander's plans. Regardless, Croissant enters Ryou's lab and manages to steal back several para para. Miso (alien) apped, Soba (alien) reapped), Mew Pineapple reapped, Eclair (alien) reapped, Mew Boysenberry reapped, Mew Maple apped, Truffle (alien) apped Schoko and Amber go Christmas shopping Pepper and Amber make cupcakes Schoko napping at Choke's school Chinsuko and Dango's (comedic) conversation Fin and Morada hang out on Earth Eclair returns Morada creeps on Kin Christmas thongs Kin transfers to Tillo and Avo's school Kiss Baton Ganache fails at cooking Prove I Am Not Bluffing Mille kicks the dog, or rather, bird :After mocking and insubordination from Meringue, Mille realizes that the other child prodigy is actually correct in saying he was stagnant, and Mille begins to take action. Contacting the aliens' superior, he presents the possibility of using both Meringue and Cannoli's abilities to turn Poppy into a powerful weapon to obtain decisive victory. To do this, he requests the repeal of several moral war laws, allowing violence, indignity, and most importantly, biological experimentation to fall onto Poppy. After promising the superior success, Mille then decides to pay the prisoner a visit. :Poppy greets him with sarcasm, to which he returns before warning her to show him respect. Poppy only lays more sarcastic remarks at the alien, refusing him his demands. After more bantering between the two, Poppy confidently proclaims that he can't do anything to hurt her. Fed up with her arrogance, Mille teleports inside the cage and yanks her hair, forcing her to look up at him. Poppy makes several angered protests, but refuses to give into Mille's demands for obedience. Mille then slams the Mew's face against the bars of her cage. Repeatedly. Despite the abuse, Poppy remains strong-willed, laughing and stating that she's no use to the aliens dead. Mille calmly points out the flaw in her logic: there are things worse than death. Poppy makes light of the situation, mockingly asking if he planned to force her to make out with him (causing the shippers to rejoice). Yet, unbeknown to Poppy, whatever Meringue and Cannoli are planning for her is far more vile than a makeout session. Capture the Flag Team Planning CTF Overview :In Shinjuku, Fire and Water have already gathered. Avo splits the team into three groups. Eventually they decide to hide the flag in the subway; Perdu and Parfait will guard, Avo and Courgette will collect flags, and Maple and Coco roam. :With Special Support, Kana is hesitant about the very few members on their team. Schoko suggests they mess around with the other teams, since they don't have much chance of winning anyway. However, Guava comes up with a strategy; they'll hide the flag in a shop front, she and Kana will look for flags, Cassis will protect the flag, and Schoko and Curry will be on defense. :Going to Spice Is Nice, Monet asks for ideas and Mirtillo suggests someplace difficult to reach, prompting Paprika to agree and Kin to suggest the roof of a department store. Eventually, they decide to use this hiding spot. Paprika will guard the flag, Mirtillo, Kin, Sencha, and Monet head to Guava's, and Pepper and Masala are left to roam. :With More Power Plz, Amber proves to be quite a leader. She starts by asking for ideas and opinions on who should be assigned what role. Puretsu pipes up that they could put the in a water fountain and also offers to be defense. Amber accepts this idea and leaves the flag for Puretsu to hide; Amber and Ramune will be sprinters, Tomato and Skittles will be patrolling, and Puretsu will guard. :Finally, in Chuo, the Black Ops plan their course of action. Boredly, Marzi throws out to hide it under a drawbridge over Sumida River. Choke decides that Kori and Ash will defend the flag, Shio will scout the other teams' areas, and he and Marzi will go capture flags. Commanders Crash the Plot Chimera, chains, and choking; oh, my! :The stage is set and the teams have planned. In Minato, Puretsu runs over to the park and places his team's flag in the water fountain. This attracts the attention of many, including a certain fascist alien on reconnaissance. Choke and Marzi are hopping across rooftops when Marzi notices the park across the street. Puretsu also sees the two and runs toward them. Avo and Courgette have arrived at the park, and Courgette skeptically eyes the flag's obvious hiding place. While Puretsu's back is to them, Courgette sprints up and grabs the flag. Choke brings out his weapon and chases after Avo, while Marzi leaps down and chases Courgette. Peeved at the development, Puretsu calls out his own weapon. :Meanwhile, Mille brings out a para para. A boy carrying an iguana (yaaay, iguana!) runs past the alien and Mille unhesitatingly trips him. The iguana is sent flying and the para para fuses with it, creating a Godzilla-like lizard chimera. Civilians, aside from Lucas, run at the sight and Puretsu stops to stare in disbelief. Over the pendant-communicators, he relays to Ryou the news. In his van, Ryou maintains his composure and commands all the Mews to head to the park to defeat the chimera. Ryou then returns to the café. :At the café, it's revealed that Croissant has escaped from the backroom once again. Over the pendants, Mirtillo argues that Ryou's instructions were too vague, and he clarifies to head to Mitadai Park. Suddenly, Croissant slips the chain of his dampener over Ryou's head and proceeds to choke a bitch. Ryou manages to shove his chair back and Croissant releases one hand from the chain in surprise. But he then slams Ryou's head against the desk, knocking him out. After waiting a moment, Croissant silently exits the café. :Back at the park, the Mews are struggling to defeat Mille's chimera. With one swipe of its tail, the monster slammed Marzi against a tree, knocked out Avo, cut Choke's cheek, and smacked Courgette. Puretsu manages to avoid the attack and uses his shojo magic to stun the chimera with sound waves. Marzi uses this opportunity to angrily run up to the chimera and slash at its front. Studying their fighting strategies from across the street, Mille shows off his SSB skills and throws his baseball bat at Puretsu's head. The bat knocks Puretsu out, and without his trapping move, the monster quickly shakes off the stun. Meanwhile, Paprika and Mirtillo have arrived. Mirtillo runs over and catches Puretsu before he falls to the ground. The lizard chimera attempts to eat Lucas, but Ram runs forward and smacks its tongue away with a fiery attack. Angered and tongue stinging, the monster tries to grab at Ram, but is blocked by a torrent of flames from the Mew's gong. The chimera irritatedly swipes at Ram with its tail, and finally succeeds. But taking the chance, Marzi rushes up and slashes the lizard's tail off, preventing anymore surprise tail swings. :Guava and Masala then arrive, and Guava uses her mallet to swing at the chimera, knocking it on the head and making it dazed. Cassis arrives as well, and seeing the lizard, is freaked out. But noting how it seems dizzy, she musters up her courage and fires her attack at it. Avo also takes this opening and slams his yoyo into the monster's chin as retaliation for knocking him out. Avo asks if Ram is okay, to which the shonen hero assures him he is. Ram then delivers a powerful BURNING COURAGE speech and rushes forward to attack. Although the Gen I Mews weren't convinced, Watermelon, Peach, Cassis, and Marzipan attack with him and manage to destroy the chimera. Afterward, Puretsu wakes up and Marzi elbows Lucas in the chin for being a creeper. Skittles offers Lucas a hand, asking if he's alright, but Lucas's creepiness squicks her out and she nervously dashes off to 'save a citizen in need'. Mew Beet apped, Mew Curry apped, Kimchi (alien) reapped, Mille-feuille (alien) reapped, Mew Marzipan reapped, Mew Rambutan apped, Mew Peach apped, Mew Watermelon apped, Mew Zinfandel apped Miso falls ill Soba's backstory Amber writes to her mother Fin, Olive, Morada, and unsettling places Schoko throws a New Year's party Voice Baton 2.0 4th Wall Interview Baton Voice Acting Baton Valentines Event Ram's Origin Story Attack Beat Up Baton Kin returns, Coco returns Alien Attack on the Café Grab your torch and pitchfork! : A news report on the recent chimera attack appears on TV, alerting Neku to what's happened. Confused she wasn't informed, she rushes back to the café to speak with Ryou. With the other Mews, Puretsu and Mirtillo decide to head back to the café as well. The newer Mews are slightly confused, but it seems the best course of action is to go back to base and ask Ryou what's going on. Marzipan attempts to leave, regardless of Puretsu calling out to her. But she's had enough of superhero antics for the day and refuses to join them at base. : Meanwhile at the alien base, Mille's just finished changing out of his recon clothes when the radar sounds, pinpointing Croissant's location. He calls together a meeting, concludes the location to be the Mew's base, and intends to launch an attack. Meringue suggests to use their "new toy", and Cannoli confirms that she is ready to as well. Mille gives orders to Macaron and Soba to head down to Earth first while he, Cannoli, and Meringue prepare for the attack. :Back at the café, suddenly Ram in Croissant's face! Croissant attempts to intimidate the new mew, but Ram's too dumb to be scared. Croissant shoves past when Mirtillo and Puretsu arrive to assist, and Ram finally realizes that the aliens are in fact angry space elves. Mille teleports in for some alien bro back-to-back combat with Croissant, and Macaron sends a magic attack to zap Ram like a bug. Peach arrives, and Chokeberry sprints in with his explosion attack, blowing up the Commanders. From in the smoke billow, Croissant grabs Ram to use as a hostage (choke a bitch, part two!), but Mirtillo throws Mille's bat at him as Ram elbows the bruise Croissant already got from Ryou. Croissant gets clocked on the head, Mille gets energy blasted by Masala, and Mac punches Puretsu in the face. : Angry about getting hit in the face, Puretsu launches a counter attack to Macaron, just as Mille tries to warn her that Puretsu’s attack paralyzes. At that same moment, Avocado shows up with Paprika, who launches a paralyzing attack towards Macaron as well. As more Mews show up at the café, Meringue and Cannoli teleport above the chaos holding what appears a limp, and starved Poppukon. Yelling to get their attention, Meringue and Cannoli extract Poppukon’s soul from her body, put it into a metal ball, do a double fusion, and create a Chimera Mew Poppukon. Not needing the body any more, Meringue chucks it off to the side. Avocado catches Poppukon as Mews look up in shock and disgust. Mille teleports up to his comrades, impressed with their work, informs them they’re going to break into the café to try and locate the technology the Mew’s have, and tells Cannoli to stay behind to cause a distraction. As Mille busts down the café doors, Chokeberry yells to Yamamomo to slow down Mille to prevent him from getting very far. Cassis shows up at this time, Yamamomo asks if she’s ready to fight, which she says yes, they both have their weapons at the ready. :Meanwhile, Sugar was unable to reach anyone, so she decided to go to the café to see what was up, only to find out that the aliens know where their secret base is. She watches as Meringue appears next to Mille grossed out by the sheer girlyness of the place. Telling him to disregard the place, and focus on the mission, Mille and Meringue are then attacked by Marzipan, Yamamomo and Cassis, paralyzing the two. Back outside, Ram gives a speech, and gets ready to attack the chimera, just as Cannoli gives orders for it to destroy the mews. Only to get smacked in the face (You need more badges to control it Cannoli) As this is going on, Guava charges onto the scene, and unleashes her Guava Flurry on the alien boys, and sends them flying into tables and chairs inside the café. Schokolade shows up as well, wondering what the heck is going on. Guava retrives her hammer. Back outside, an injured Masala looks up at the Chimera Poppukon, wondering what it is, and if they have to fit it. Mirtillo walks up next to her, telling her unfortunately they do, shocked the Aliens have sunk so low. Masala then asks if they destroy the Chimera, will the girl get better, Mirtillo says she hopes so. : Mew Sugar (reapp), Dacqouise, Crossbuns, and Genoise apped (Aliens) Character Voice Baton 2.0 Peppers back Comment Requests Q&A Sad Melon in cafe with Dewberry, Cassis, Ram, Peach and Beet Parfait and Mille have a brief encounter Marzipan and Puretsu at the park Gan practices his crossbow skills Genoise makes a random attack Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace Mew Mew Power In YO FACE :Conflicted with what's happening to a girl Puretsu used to know (And well, still does...) unleashes another Puretsu Vibration on Macroon before turning his attention to Chimera Poppukon in an attempt to stop the beast. Mac, thoroughly annoyed at Puretsu, gets him back when he adverts his attention away from her, paralyzing him in return. Alarmed by the sudden noise from outside, Cassis runs out to see what's up, and is surprised to see a giant Chimera in the sky; she sends an attack to it along with Marzipan. Chimera Poppukon is hit with Puretsu's attack, annoyed, Cannoli yells at it to not just stand there, and to punish the Mews for abandoning her. This causes Chimera Poppukon to create a shield with her massive wings just as Cassis and Marzi's attacks hit. She then unleashes her attack to the Mews down below injuring many. Inside the café at the time Mille asks Meringue if he can get up. But he just gets a bunch of bratty whining as a reply, so he decides he can do it himself, as he analyzes the situation inside the café. As a cloud of smoke fades away, Mirtillo offers to team up with Masala, hoping with combined attacks, it will pack a powerful punch. Masala agrees, both girls bring out their weapons and hope this attack won’t hurt Poppukon too much. Mirtillo counts to three, and Mirtillo’s Ribbon Blueberry Magic amplifies Masala’s Ribbon Masala Ting, and they defeat the Chimera. Poppukons soul is freed from the contraption as a weakened Cassis expresses “Wow, they're good!” and Puretsu wonders if it’s done. :Beet shows up a day late, and a dollar short. Mille tells the Mews they should consider themselves lucky, and that they won’t be as merciful next time. He calls for a retreat, and the aliens teleport back to their base. Mirtillo comments how Masala isn’t half bad, and she and Cassis both ask if Poppukons awake, as her soul just enters her body. Avocado tells them she hasn’t and they wait for their friend to awaken. Ryou is taken to the hospital. Poppukon Awakens from her slumber Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty :Poppukon finally awakens in a back room at the cafe, as she gazes up at the ceiling, she wonders to herself if she's in Heaven. As she comes to the conclusion she must be, Puretsu enters the room, changing her mind that she's in Hell instead. Slightly taken back by the not-so-nice-greeting from an old friend, Puretsu attempts a conversation with her, telling her how crazy it is to have been pulled into this world, and how awesome the people are. Especially the angry blonde guy. Just as he directs the conversation on her, Poppukon starts to cry. Puretsu takes his leave, feeling bad thinking he upset her. As he closes the door, Cassis appears bearing fruit. She asks him if Poppukon is awake, he tells her yes. But she's wasn't thrilled to see him, though he isn't surprised about that, and adds in that she started to cry. Worried, Cassis asks if it's okay to see her, Puretsu tells her that she's probably just happy to be back, and to go ahead and see her. Cassis enters the room hoping she'll be okay. Poppukon from her blankets, asks who her new visitor is. Cassis informs her that she is Cassis, and has been a mew for 6 months, and she also brought Poppukon a fruit basket. Surprised to find out she was gone for 6 months, Poppukon and Cassis have a conversation of what has happened, or didn't. It ends with a new friend gained, and Poppukon wanting to eat and sleep when she gets better, and a promise that this will never happen again. Category:Content